Changing History
by I'll pair who I want
Summary: Rated M.A. for Language, Gore and Smut.  The fight between Harry and Voldemort ends with the Apocalypse. All life is set to be destroyed before the Powers step in, deciding to redo everything.  No Slash, Yes Femmeslash.  The xover I wanted and wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series or Harry Potter. All rights go to their owners and I make no profit from this.

**Author's Note**: Be prepared, because I'm going to do what I want, when I want when it comes to this story. This is Fanfiction, some cannon elements but I can change what I want. I've seen A.U. stories where everyone's a painter. So I can go balls-to-the-walls if I feel like it. So expect Sex, Femmeslash, Smut, Lemons or whatever I feel like putting in. And gore, can't forget about the gore. Just don't expect any Yaoi, player, because I don't write that.

So welcome to my Fanon.

* * *

><p>Dark storm clouds seemed to swirl high above as lightning of various colors flashed from cloud to cloud before strike angrily at the Earth. Violent winds tore at the Forbidden Forest, snapping leaves and twigs off branches before snapping the branches themselves off the trees. Multicolored jets of light flew back and forth across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as students and teachers attempted to hold off the forces of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.<p>

Bodies were strewn about the ground as brothers, sisters, and cousins fought for the future of their world, though a wide circle surrounded the most animated pair of duelers. Within a blazing dome of fire two figures seemed to dance and tumble out of the way of oncoming spell-fire. Red and Green lights blasted apart any form of protection for the two duelers. One, snake faced and red eyed was Lord Voldemort. Dressed in flowing black robes and as pale as death, his teeth were grit together tightly as he failed yet again to hit the boy in front of him with the Killing Curse.

The second was Harry Potter, dressed in muggle jeans and a t-shirt with his holly wand battering away at the Dark Lord's defenses. There was no one left to either man but the other. The horcruxes were destroyed and Harry wouldn't let anyone else die for him. His wand whipped about the air as his Reducto curse met Voldemort's Killing Curse causing the green beam to explode and send jets flying in every direction.

The rays off killing magic slammed into the flaming barrier which absorbed the magic and began to pulse hotter and brighter than before. Both wizards ducked for cover as the pulsing continued to pick up in speed. The ground around it began to burn and bubble with heat and magic. "I guess this is goodbye, Harry Potter," the dark lord hissed from behind his cover. "You will die here and I… I will go on to be reborn again."

"Not quite, Riddle," Harry said mockingly though he eyed the barrier warily. "Your Horcruxes are all gone. When this dome goes, we'll finish it like we started it. Together." The Boy-Who-Lived actually chuckled as he heard Voldemort's scream of fury. "What's the matter, Tom, afraid to die? We both know there are things far worse than death."

"Nothing is worse than death's embrace! Do you hear me," the bone white man screamed in absolute panic as the dome finally seemed to settle on a strange orange and green glow. Harry continued to chuckle as he dropped his wand next to his feet and leaned against a fallen section of the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower. Images of Ron and Hermione flashed past his eye and he found himself happy to have at least given them the shot to live happily ever after, even if he never would.

"Stop crying already, I think our death's are pretty inescapable at this point," Harry called back as the weird dome began to pick up off the ground, tearing a half-circle out of the ground. The dome was no dome at all but a giant sphere they were trapped within, slowly boiling what was left within as it lifted into the air. "We'll either melt or be blown to bits… It's almost amusing," the teenaged wizard said with a smirk on his face.

"If I must go," a voice said from right above the raven haired, green eyed boy causing him to jerk his head up. Standing above him was Voldemort his yew wand trained on the boy. "I'll at least have the satisfaction of murdering you before I do." He opened his mouth to say the final two words Harry was ever going to hear but his jaw slammed shut as Harry's fist caught him in an uppercut sending him staggering backwards.

"Blah, blah, blah Tom, less talking more fighting," Harry said as he hopped over his rubble made barrier and threw himself at his arch-nemesis. As his fist blindsided a stunned Voldemort again, the young boy realized the major flaw with magic. These wizards and witches were addicted to it; they used it to solve everything, even fights. Voldemort might have been more than a match for him when it came to spell power but a seventeen year old could almost always count himself the winner of fisticuffs against a seventy-one year old man.

As their glowing sphere of death floated higher into the air lightning began to crash against its sides, fueling its destructive power even more. The back of Harry's hand knocked several of Tom's teeth out of his head as blood poured from the older man's nose and mouth. Grabbing the front of the man's black robes, Harry pulled the Dark Lord up so they were face to face. "You know what the difference is between you and I Riddle?"

Voldemort said nothing but spat into his abusers face coating his cheek in blood and saliva. "The difference is that I had no choice but to fight you. That prophecy you were so damned and determined to stop? You made it happen when you killed my parents and attacked me." Green eyes lit up as understanding dawned in the beaten wizard's eyes. "That's right you created your own destroyer, Riddle. So this… is for my Mum and Dad," he snarled before shoving the bald headed wizard away from him.

Voldemort stumbled over his own robes before he felt something hot burn his feet. On reflex he jumped further back from the molten ground only to crash into the super heated orb walls. A deafening scream filled the air as power coursed through his body ripping apart his cells even as it devoured his magical power. Wide eyes he could only stare at the smirking form of Harry Potter before his vision went white.

Harry watched his parents' murderer writhe in agony against the very spell he had created as orange and green arcs of energy encompassed his body. The bright colors of the walls seemed to become more intense before fading to solid white. Here it was and Harry couldn't be happier for it. The end of his long life of suffering was at hand. The Dursleys, Hogwarts, Horcruxes… it was all going to end right here. "So long…" he whispered as the floating orb suddenly blasted like a star going supernova.

A wave of pure energy crashed into the castle ripping it to shreds as it engulfed the entire battleground below. Humans, centaurs, giants, house elves and even the Acromantula were burned to ash in the onslaught. Fire burst into life within the forest settling into trees like overgrown matches. The Shrieking Shack and Severus Snape's body was eviscerated without pause as the wave flew towards Hogsmeade.

Then without warning, everything stopped.

"This was not my fault," a girl's voice rang out as young teenage girl with auburn hair appeared high above the wave, standing in the air as though she was on the ground. A white toga hung off her left shoulder and a golden belt held it fast around her waist. "Somehow the two visions I gave that drunken Trelawney didn't come to pass."

"I know child," a deep, but soft woman's voice answered as a shapely woman dressed similarly to the girl arrived beside her. Her bare feet stood high above the heads of any mortal down below as she looked about the landscape with a frown on her face. "Albus Dumbledore's desires and plans have doomed this world. There is nothing I can do to save it from becoming a barren smoldering rock by dawn. Everything on this planet will be dead by sunup."

The older woman looked sorrowfully as her eyes landed on the dreamy smile of a young messy haired boy's soul which was frozen in time. "He went through so much pain in his life that death was the only release he had from his torment. Albus Dumbledore will have much to answer for when his time comes again," she whispered with narrowed eyes as she strolled into the wave of magic without feeling a thing and gently took the boy's soul in hand.

With a spiral of her own magic the seventeen year old was reduced once more to an infant whom she cradled close to her chest. "Mom, I'm really not sure what you're getting at here. Dumbledore's time will come again? You aren't planning to do what I think you are planning to do are you?" The dark haired girl asked before worrying her lower lip.

"Oh yes, my dearest Moria, you worry far too much for one so young," the woman giggled and rubbed the girl's hair affectionately. "Have you forgotten I am more than simply some woman whose breasts you suckled? I am Cybele, Mother of all. I gave all things life and I can certainly change things as I see fit, even time. It's one of the perks of being… well me," she said smiling.

Taking the young girl by the upper arm the two appeared on a cold November night in 1981. "Why are we… oh no Mom, we can't," Moria pleaded with the older woman when she spotted a lone basket on a familiar doorstep. The older woman's earth green eyes looked down at her daughter with annoyance causing her to clam up. She watched the back of her mother's moss covered mud colored hair as the woman passed easily through the garden gate and up the walk to the baby.

Carefully Cybele laid the frozen soul of an older Harry Potter over the baby in the basket and gently pushed it in. Her green eyes turned a glowing blue as she watched the two souls fuse together before smiling gently. "There now little one," she whispered as she knelt to pick the baby up in her arms, burning the letter from Dumbledore up with a mere glance of her eyes. "You can't stay here, and I'll be damned if I let those monstrosities of a plot point… I mean of magic continue to exist."

Closing her eyes she felt for every soul fragment belonging to Tom Riddle and felt them burn under her all encompassing power. Instead she tied Tom Riddle's life to another, so when one died, the other would go as well. "Let him and the little boy Albus think the Horcruxes still stand. It will be fun to watch them run around aimlessly trying to destroy each other. But what to do about little Harry here…?"

"Maybe you should leave him her, Mom," Moria said in a testy voice as her eyes flashed in annoyance. "The blood wards should be more than enough…" she quieted down when she saw her mother's look before wincing. "You're right, my fault. Everyone on this planet is related somehow, blood wards are about as concrete a defense as trying to push more air between two people."

Cybele smiled proudly down at the girl before walking back through the gate and keeping the baby close to her bosom. "Why not have another try at it, sweetie," she said with a smile as she sat on the rough stone wall. "I know your visions failed to come true last time, but you must practice at them in order to make them correct. Why not try to see where our young friend should go."

With wide eyes the girl nodded excitedly and bit her lower lip in concentration. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and a deep pearly white glow manifested from deep within them. "Across ocean and land the babe shall go, to the Angel City and Midyears Season. The Chosen shall be brother of the Chosen and Key. A Wizard and Warlock in the future will be the key to alls survival. His death undone my first is undone as well. He will be loved…"

The girl gasped as she came out of her trance, blinking away tears from her nearly blinded eyes. "How… was… that…" she panted and looked up into the eyes of her beaming mother. She couldn't help but smile back as the woman stood and pulled her into a one armed embrace.

The two females and one baby once again seemed to just reappear in front of a large house in the suburbs of Los Angeles. "I make such a beautiful planet and they destroy it piece by piece," the older of the two grumbled as the three entered the house. A with short brown hair and a square face as well as a woman with dark blond hair blue eyes were in mid intercourse in the living room, frozen in time by the Mother Goddesses power.

The two Powers barely glanced their way before heading for the stairs leading up to the second floor. There were four bedrooms on that floor, the master bedroom, one belonging to a small two year old blond haired girl who was just stepping out of her room with one hand frozen over her right eye in a vain tempt to rub the sleep from it, an office, and a guest room. Cybele smiled at the girl as did Moria as the two walked by her and into the guest room.

"This won't do at all," Moria said with a giggle before waving her hand dismissively through the air. The bed next to the far wall split in two, with one half becoming a changing table and the other growing bars as it morphed into a crib. The dull eggshell paint was blasted with green and brown trees and images of a yellow bear in a red shirt playing with a bunch of other woodland friends. Knickknacks on the table flew off and began stuffed animals as a stack of towels became stacks of baby clothes that easily flew into drawers and an unopened bag of diapers and several bottles appeared in the room as well as a rocking chair.

"You'll be an excellent mother one day," Cybele told her daughter as she carried the baby to the crib and gently tucked him in. The sleeping baby never woke up as she ran two of her fingers over his eyes to stop him from needing glasses in the future. Her hands rubbed his arms gently before she ran them over his entire body. "Eye of the eagle, strength of the lion, and skin like the mountain, I have hopefully saved your future," she murmured quietly before kissing the baby's forehead, erasing the lightning bolt scar.

"Now for the fun part," she said with a wicked smile as she held her hand above her head. "Watch closely, Moria, those monks won't have anything on me," she said with a smirk that caused her daughter to smile. "Mnemosyne my daughter, please bend your ear to my voice. Titan of Memory your power is needed to rewrite minds and create new remembrances. I give the Summers a child to hide, let no doubt creep onto them that it is not their own and let no family member think otherwise. As I have willed it, so shall it be."

Looking at her daughter she glanced around a bit as though expecting something to happen. "What do you think, did it work?" Suddenly pictures began to pop up inside the nursery of Joyce Summers holding a baby Harry at the hospital. Hank proudly holding both of his children on his knee while watching a sports game on TV. There was even one of little Buffy holding her baby brother with a big goofy grin on her face.

A birth certificate hung on the wall with Harry's footprint on it and Hank and Joyce Summers names signed under the printed name Harry James Summers. There were badly colored drawings of a three year old hanging up everywhere signed 'Bufee' that showed a family of four. "I would think so, Mom," the girl said with a grin on her face. "So Dumbledore and the Ministry will still be looking for him, right?"

"Oh yes, they will, but I've taken the liberty of mixing Harry's blood with Joyce and Buffy's. They'll never get a direct match and they'll be on the lookout for a boy with a scar on his forehead. Even the owls won't find him, not that he needs it. All the knowledge of his time at Hogwarts and his previous life will be unlocked when I will it," she said with a smile and held her daughter close. "Now let's go, I have a hankering for roasted boar dripping with honey."

As the two goddesses vanished, time picked up once again. The small blond girl ignored the happy shouts of her mother downstairs and the pig like grunting of her father to pad across the hall to her baby brother's room. Buffy gingerly creaked open the door and walked into the newly created nursery before walking carefully up to the crib. "I love you…" she whispered through the bars before crawling up into the rocking chair next to the crib and curling up. "I'm yo' big sisteh… I'll always… pwotect you…" she yawned before falling next to the baby as her mother screamed out in pure bliss down below.

* * *

><p>"Well kids, here we are, home sweet home," the recently divorced Joyce Summers said as she put an arm around both of her children. Harry and Buffy shot each other a look and emerald green met hazel brief communication. As one the sixteen year old girl and her fifteen year old brother looked up at their mother with a smile. "I knew you two would love it," she said excitedly and practically ran from her jeep to the front door to open it.<p>

The two teens looked up at the two story house in awe. It was even better looking than their house in Los Angeles. Huge sweeping trees cast shadows across the front hard as waist high hedges hugged the house proper. "Finally, we've escaped your annoying friends," Harry said with a smirk before his sister elbowed him causing him to grunt in pain. "Oh come on," he wheezed. "Even you have to admit Kimberly was an airhead."

"Didn't stop you from peaking in on her in the shower, did it," Buffy snapped and sighed when Harry winced. The younger of the two had never taken well to being scolded or yelled at and Buffy wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Harry, it's just that… I don't know. The whole family thinks I'm nuts and Pike isn't here… I don't know anyone and the stores are all tacky and…"

"You're babbling, sis," Harry said as he returned the hug. "I know you aren't insane, Buffy. I mean I was there when the gym full of creepy faced ugly people burn to ashes. Though I am still trying to figure out how I show lightning from my hand," he said perplexed as the two let go. He flexed his fingers a few times but nothing happened. "Damn it. But anyway," he said turning to the jeep and opening the back hatch to grab some luggage. "You should have kept Pike's coat. Made you look bad ass."

"Nah, too many memories," she said grabbing a whole load of cases with her superior strength. "You know sometimes I just wish I was normal. A normal life with no worries about what happens after dark, just me, shopping and dating like it was in the old days." Her hazel eyes seemed to glaze over a bit. "I think I'm officially done now though. Here in Sunnydale I don't have to be the Slayer. Did you see this town on the drive in? I doubt that there is a vampire within a hundred miles of this place."

"Why would you want to be normal," Harry asked as the two stepped into the receiving area of the house. In one direction there was a living room complete with couch, table, television and chairs. A fire place was imbedded in the far wall with pictures of the two of them up on the mantle. In the other direction was the dining room with paintings their mother hadn't been able to sell hanging on the walls. "Normal is boring, Buffy. You know that expression 'Everyone is special'; well you know for sure that's absolute bullshit."

"Harry, watch your mouth," their mother said as she came down the stairs. "Besides, everyone is special in their own way. You never know what you can do until you put your mind to it. Just don't go around setting fires to gyms," she said leveling her gaze at her daughter who blushed. "Now, there are two rooms upstairs, mine is the middle, you can pick whichever one you want."

"Oh, cool, blue," Harry said pointing through the door to the left where he could already see his bed set up. "Pick a room, right…" he mumbled as he pulled his clothes and more fragile things into his room. Putting his things on his bed he ran down stairs and hugged his mother. "It's wonderful mom. This house is absolutely everything we could have ever wanted."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Buffy said as she came down the stairs to hug the woman as well. Her mind drifted though to the fact that her room had a very easily accessible tree that lead down to the ground. It seemed like fate was screaming at her to go on patrol and keep it hidden but she pushed that thought aside. She was Normal!Buffy now. There would be absolutely no slaying in her future.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Fuck Cannon welcome to my fanon! More intense, more ballistics, more magic. This is the Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series crossover I always wanted to read, so damn it I'm writing it. It will have… whatever I want in it. So be prepared. If you don't like, don't read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: So I was bored, looked some things up, and low and behold, two authors greatly encourage fan fiction, which two? Joss Whedon and J. K. Rowling. They love Fan Fiction apparently. Rowling even has her own FF site. I salute authors who love readings fan made stories, not like that pesky Anne Rice and her distaste for our works…. Sorry, rant… On to the STORY!

* * *

><p>Buffy walked down the hall in her white vest and sky blue skirt and brown leather boots. If Harry was still in bed she was going to kick his ass back to L.A. for making them late for school. Reaching said boy's door she threw it open and stepped inside. Her eyes got wide as she looked at the walls and nearly gasped in shock.<p>

Women, as far as the eye could see, women in bikinis, women on motorcycles, women wearing nothing but chains to hide their tits and pussies from view. "Harry," she hissed looking around for said brother and saw him at a desk near the window pulling on his Timberland boots. "You can't have these up," she said when his green eyes looked up toward her. "Mom will have a heart attack, stupid."

"Mom bought them for me," Harry said nonchalantly and continued to pull his boots on and tie them on. "Besides, you can't see anything on them," he gestured. "No nips, clits or pussy lips…," he sighed, "such a damn, damn shame." Standing he dusted off his red t-shirt and blue jeans before checking to make sure the back of his pant legs were caught on the top of the boots. "Now, we don't we have to get to school or something?"

Buffy followed the boy out of his room and they both snatched their backpacks from the top of the staircase and headed downstairs. "You know, someone's going to think you're some sort of sex fetishist with those posters up," she told her brother. "Like, you only like girls with huge boobs and toned stomachs and long legs."

"Why, Buffy, it sounds like you were paying quite the bit of attention to my posters," Harry said with a smirk at the girl. "I do think thou protests too much. Maybe Pike just didn't have enough up top," he gestured toward his sister's chest as she went wide eyed, "to keep you interested." He ducked the slap aimed for his face and easily ran to the kitchen laughing as his sister gave chase.

"Slow down you two," Joyce called from the stove where she was making scrambled eggs. "I'll be driving you to school this morning, so I don't want any arguments, understood." She looked up to the reflection in the window to see them nodding. "Good, now Harry, you stop teasing your sister for liking girls, it's perfectly acceptable in this day and age, and Buffy, stop trying to hit your brother." Dumping the eggs onto two plates she passed one each of her children, including a large stack of toast. "Now eat up, we have to see principal Flutie to make sure everything is set for you to begin."

"Yes Ma'am," both children answered as they began to eat. Every now and then an elbow would subtly fly out trying to peg one another. After breakfast and a quick car ride with their mother reminding them to "not get expelled on their first day," the Summers children had arrived at Sunnydale High School.

"This places looks like ass," Harry said glancing around the small high school and cliques of people walking around in tight huddles. "I changed my mind," the freshman boy said suddenly looking over at his shorter sister. "I want to go back to Middle School. Middle school made sense and no one tried to force you into a particular group."

"Tough," the dark blond haired girl said as she led the way up to the front doors. "You graduated from Middle and are now in the High program. Easy gone, tough is in so deal with it, Mr. Naked-Women-On-My-Wall." She gave him a look but he just met with a raised eyebrow that made her blush. "I am not attracted to girls," she hissed before walking into the school with her brother on her heels.

"Excuse me, excuse me," a man's voice called and pulled the two from their discussion to stare at a plump man with a little jell-o for a neck and long nose coming toward them wearing a suit and tie. "You must be the Summers children," he said once he got close enough to shake their hands. "I'm Principal Flutie; it's a pleasure to meet you. Please step into my office and we'll talk about your high school career here at Sunnydale High."

Shrugging both children followed the man into his office a bit warily and sat down. "You're wondering how I knew it was you, I'm sure," he said with a smile and pointed to two folders, each had a picture of one of the students paper clipped to the front. "Sometimes it's the only way I can keep track with all the hustle and bustle of people in this place."

Sitting behind his desk he pulled said files to himself. "Now, Harry, you don't mind if I call you Harry do you," he asked and when the boy shook his head he smiled. "Harry you're a freshman as you know, and you have no marks against you in your record. You're sister, Buffy," he looked at her questioningly and she shrugged her shoulders, "has a mark against her for burning down the Hemery High gym in Los Angeles. But we don't judge on past actions here. Just please don't do it again."

"Actually, they never did conclude what started the fire," Buffy said in what she thought was a helpful voice but Flutie just looked at her and she popped her mouth closed.

"So, what we'll do is ignore all that and put it in the past, it means nothing here at my school," the principal said as though no one had interrupted him. "Here are your course schedules," he said handing them each a piece of paper with classes and times printed on it. "Just see our new Librarian, Mr. Giles and he'll give you your school books. And here is your assigned lockers and combinations," he said handing over two yellow sticky notes.

"Thanks Flutie," Harry said with a grin and the Principal smiled back at him. Standing the two kids hurried out of the principal's office and into the hall. "Well he was friendly. He was creepy as hell, but he was friendly. I didn't get the urge to run screaming at any rate."

"And he was in direct sunlight," Buffy said with a nod as she went over the meeting again in her mind. "So, no problem of the undead variety for me to deal with. See I told you this place would work out great. We can just be normal people here," she said as she pushed open the library doors and walked up to the counter. Ringing a little silver bell she looked around for the librarian. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"Oh, hello," a voice called down from the rows of books as a man wearing a tweed suit stepped into sight. He had round wire-rim glasses that made Harry frown slightly as though trying to remember something. "I am Mr. Giles, and you…" he looked at Buffy closely, "must be Buffy Summers and her brother Harry. Yes, yes, I have exactly what you need." He darted behind the counter and reached down. Grabbing a heavy book he slammed the black tome on the counter and Harry and Buffy both saw the word 'Vampyr' written across the front.

"Hey, you misspelled vampire," Harry said pointing at it. "This book must be for…" trialing off his checked his schedule and frowned. "Actually, I got nothing that requires a big book about undead blood suckers. Unless, is it a warning about the teachers here at Sunnydale? I knew there something wrong when the Principal was so damn nice."

"You've got the wrong girl," Buffy said elbowing Harry him up. "I don't need anything like that. I'm just here for my class books," she said and ignored the big black tome as she shoved her schedule onto the desk and grabbed Harry's from his hand to do the same. "We both do. We just want a quiet life here in Sunnydale, okay?"

"You don't have any books on magic do you," Harry said looking at the big book again. "I'm just wondering because this one time, I shot lightning out of my hands at a… mugger… and I can't do it again." The raven haired boy smiled as the tweed wearing British man lifted another tome and put it on the counter that read 'Thaumaturgy'. "Oh, I've never heard it called that before," he said before grabbing the big book and shoving it into his backpack. "I'll return it."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Summers, I must have had you confused for someone else," Mr. Giles said with a look that clearly said he wasn't confused at all. "Here are your books for classes," he said lifting two sets of text books and giving it to them both. "Have a pleasant day."

Carrying their books to their lockers neither sibling spoke until they came to a fork in the hall. "I'm this way," Buffy said motioning down one hall. "I'll see you at lunch, and we'll be talking about you grabbing magic books, got it," she said with a glare that made Harry gulp. A pissed of slayer was a super strong slayer.

"Yeah, I got it," he said before looking down his own hallway. "I got to go, I have a feeling I'm as far away from classes as I can possibly be, and I need to get to home-room with Miss Calendar." He said looking at his schedule. "Bye sis, and try not to hit on everything in sight," he said walking away and chuckling as Buffy's growl followed him.

Putting his books in his locker and shoving his computer text book next to his Thaumaturgy book, he walked back down the hall and entered a large classroom filled with computers. "Oh, shiny," he said before grabbing a seat in the front row. Looking around he could see a lot of people looking at him and blushed. He hated being the center of attention, which was far more Buffy's thing than his.

"Now, that we're all here, we can take roll," a dark haired woman said from at the front of the class. Harry looked up at the shapely teacher and felt something he hadn't seen he accidentally caught sight of the Vampire King Lothos, Power. It wasn't nearly as much as the long brown haired vampire, but it was still there, enough to make the hair on his arms stand up.

Said computer teacher was looking at Harry as though she had never seen anything quite like him before. Shaking her head she did in fact call roll before starting to talk again. "Alright, this is homeroom, you'll report here every day for the first hour, where you'll finish any homework you didn't get finished the night before. Then some of you have me first period, and you'll remain here while others go to different classes. So… as this is the first day, feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

Harry, who had no desire to talk to his fellow classmates just yet, decided to pull out the big tome on magic and flip it open. At the table of contents he found quickly scanned the chapters before landing on History of Magicks, and flipped to that.

'_The History of Magicks is a proud subject spanning the length of time back to the Old Ones. The Old Ones were pure demons of vast power that dominated the world long before Man arrived but their influence is still felt today. It is because of these Old Ones and the eventual arrival of men that created the demons we know today, half breeds and below who hold only a fraction of their ancient ancestor's powers._

_Interspecies relations between humans and demons have created powerful humanoid beings with abilities allowing them to take up the name of godhood. Families born to these crossbreeding ways became the Pantheons of immortals who claimed to be gods, such as those in Egypt, Greece/Rome, and early Europe. However to sustain their power the families began to inbreed, reducing their magical potential and began to slip more and more into paranoia before locking themselves away from the rest of the world._

_In Europe the seclusion has become such that the Wizards and Witches, as they like to be called, have created their own government and school system. However, this seclusion has also torn them away from their ancestors and now they must focus their magic through a conduit rather than simply letting it flow from their bodies. Fear of the more powerful magicks produced by those outside the families has caused them to restrain those outside their system at a young age and bind them to magical conduits, which they call wands, as well. _

_In other parts of the world wands are not needed, but candles and incense and herbs are used to 'release' magic into the universe to work its wielder's will. Many join in mass prayers that are little more than mass chanting to bend the universe to its will. However, there are a few places where magic is greatly discouraged. While many places like Stonehenge can greatly boost the magical power of a spell, locations on or around a Baca Del Inferno are known to warp magic and create any number of variant results…'_

The bell rang and Harry slammed his books shut before putting it away. He couldn't believe he had read for an entire hour and hadn't noticed. Some things though seemed to deeply press in on him. Europe's secondary government being was such a thing as well as the use of a wand. What self respecting person would possibly use a wand? At least get a staff like Gandalf the Grey or something.

"Mr. Summers, can I see you for a moment," Miss Calendar asked as many of the students filed out of the classroom. Harry stood up and walked to the front of class wondering if he was going to get into trouble already. "You're not in trouble, Mr. Summers, but I was wondering just what you were doing with such a big book on such an obscure topic? Do you know how to do magic," she asked with a hint of a smile. "Don't worry; I'm actually looking to help. These things can't be rushed into and if you need any help I'll be more than glad too."

"I… um… I made energy come out of my hands once," Harry said quietly hoping no one could hear them. "So I asked the new librarian if he had any books on magic and he gave me that one. I was only reading the history of it, not how to do any spells. I don't think I'd be ready for anything I did whether it was good or bad."

"That's very wise of you," she said nodding her head. "But I wouldn't suggest reading that here in class; you never know who might notice. Why don't you come by Friday after school and I can give you a more modern take on magic," she said with a smile and motioned toward her computer. "I'm a techno pagan, so I do most of my work on computers, but I can be quite helpful in the more ancient ways as well."

"Thank you Miss Calendar, I look forward to it," Harry said with a smile as he practically hopped back to his desk in excitement. Someone was going to be teaching him magic! Hopefully she didn't use a wand because he didn't have one… ok he had one he'd like to give her, but that wasn't the same thing. Shaking his head he pulled out his text book and set it up next to his computer, ready to begin his first day of high school.

* * *

><p>"Ah, lunch," Harry said happily as he walked out of American History and quickly made for the outside courtyard to eat. His mom always made the best lunches, and he hoped she had outdone herself again. Finding a short wall under a tree he unzipped his backpack and began to rummage through inside of it. Grabbing a brown paper bag he unfurled it and looked inside. "Oh, Peanut Butter and Jelly and a little can of Pringles. Always good," he said happily as he popped the clear lid off his can of chips.<p>

"Do you mind if I join you," a shy voice said and Harry looked up. A bashful looking girl with long red hair and wearing a green dress stood in front of him with her own brown bagged lunch. "I'm Willow, Willow Rosenberg, and I don't think I've seen you around, are you new or something?"

"Yeah, me and my sister just moved here," he said as the girl sat down close to him, but not directly beside him. "She's a sophomore and I'm a freshman. I'm Harry, Harry Summers and that," he said motioning to his short skirted sister, "is Buffy." He smiled at his sister who looked at him suspiciously before sitting down between him and Willow.

"Hi, Willow right," she said looking at the red head. "Don't mind him, I'm really not attracted to girls" she said quickly before she heard Harry snicker behind her and saw the girl's eyes go wide. "Oh my god, he didn't tell you that… and I just made a complete ass out of myself. I'm Buffy, the foot-in-mouth girl, and I sort of need you to do me a favor."

"Do you need me to move? Because I can move, I didn't mean to disturb your brother," Willow said quickly and began to gather her things. She looked on the verge of tears but somehow resigned to at the same time. Harry glared at his sister, not really sure why he felt like sticking up for the little red head but doing so anyway.

"You don't have to move, not like that. I just need some help catching up. It took a little while to finalize the move to Sunnydale and all so I was out of school for a while," she said quickly and shot a look at Harry who was merely nodding along. "I heard through the grapevine that you're the one to talk too for things like that. We can meet in the library if you have sixth period…" but she was cut off halfway through her sentence by a distraught 'NO' from Buffy.

"Don't mind my sister, Willow," Harry said with a smirk. "She's a valley girl so she's allergic to anything with printed words in them." He lost his smirk at the fire-shooting glare his sister was giving him. "Don't look at me like that. You didn't even know there was a library at Hemery."

"You shut up now the big girls are talking," Buffy said before turning back to Willow. "We can meet somewhere else, like out here. It's such a pretty day outside and… what the hell," she said nearly jumping into Harry's lap as a boy wearing a white shirt jumped between her and Willow and sat down, while another boy wearing orange hopped the wall on the other side of Harry. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hi I'm Xander, and that's Jesse," the longer haired boy said motioning back and forth between the two. "Me and Buffy go way back," he said to the other two while Harry and Buffy just looked at him like he was insane. "Then there was this period of separation where I felt we both grew as people, and now we're back like old times."

"What are you smoking and who might your supplier be," Harry asked giving Xander a conspiratorial wink. "I'd love to smoke whatever you're having; I just hope I don't babble like a brook for it." He shot a dark smirk to Buffy as the boy's face lit up like a beacon. "Don't worry, you're barking up the wrong tree anwa-OW," he shouted holding his arm where his sister had pinched him with all her slayer might.

"Excuse me, but why are you sitting with these losers," a rather attractive brunette said as she walked up to them. "Let me guess, homework help? Anyway, I'm afraid you won't meet Coach Foster today. Gyms canceled because of the extremely dead guy someone found in their locker," the girl said glancing around before spotting Harry. "You must be Buffy's brother, Harry, she told me about you. Do you want to come eat lunch with me and mine? It will give you a leg up for the year in popularity."

"Hey, if they're all as hot as you, how can I say no," Harry said hopping up and putting his sandwich and Pringles back in his bag. "Sorry to meet, greet and run guys, but ladies wait for no man," the raven haired boy said with a smirk as he fell in step with Cordelia who was already starting to walk away. "You know, I've never eaten with someone wearing green pants before. It will be an experience," his voice floated back to the group causing at least Buffy to giggle.

"Those pea-green pants are pretty silly," she finally said outwardly before Xander thrust a stake in her direction. "Oh thanks, it's all the rage back in L.A. for self defense. Pepper Spray is just so passé," she tried to play the whole thing off and joke around, but secretly her mind was on the body in the gym. Harry had pulled Cordelia away, saving her from her usual slayer questions and ruining Buffy's reputation on the first day of school, but she would need to check out the body and see what she could learn.

Her hazel eyes wandered to her brother as the trio of friends in front of her laughed and joked. He was over there putting on a show of some sort and making people laugh. He could always cheer people up in the direst of situations. She remembered him making their dad laugh at their grandmother's funeral. But there had always been something behind his eyes that was haunted and gloomy. Like he took everyone's pain and put it on himself. Probably what he was doing for the Cordettes at the moment. And she really didn't like the way that blond girl was looking at him, what was her name… Harmony?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry about the ANs yesterday. I just got done watching Epic Meal Time… xD. Oh, and let me say, NO HOGWARTS in this story. Sick of Hogwarts, why does everyone want to go to Hogwarts? So, here, making a stand is me, saying I will never write a crossover where everyone goes to Hogwarts. Harry might go, but he won't be taking everyone he knows with him.

Yes, I'll fully admit to holding slash at a double standard. I do not read or write Slash fiction but I do read and write GirlXGirl or eve BoyXGirlXGirl. Why? Well, I'm not gay, or bisexual even. I have no interest in Male on Male love, I have no problems hanging out with the homosexual community, but you start talking about you and your boyfriend going at it and I leave. Lesbians, I love lesbians. I'm a big ol lesbian trapped in a guys body. So, yes, double standard.

So, like I said, I've decided to spice this story up, because wands, stakes, axes, yeah they're fun but a little old. What about Lancers from Gears of War or something? Watching Buffy rip the master apart with a Chainsaw would be awesome. And grenades and other weapons as well? If you're going to be bringing these things into the 21st century you need to go all the way. Do you think Glory could stand up to a bazooka? No scratch that. As with Harry on the Hellmouth I have questions for the merging of these worlds together.

In the Patronus vs The First question, I got a lot of feedback saying it wouldn't so much as 'damage' the First Evil but it would probably weaken or drive it away. That's important, I'll use that. So now onto this chapter's questions.

The Dementors vs Jasmine from Angel. Jasmine makes everyone feel loved and at peace with themselves and those around them until you get her blood in you by some means and then she loses power over you. The Dementors are the opposite they tear the peace and happiness out of you and leave you with your worst memories while instilling fear before they devour your soul. So who wins?


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm thinking of asking Cordelia out," Harry said casually as he and Buffy walked down the road toward the 'bad' part of Sunnydale. "She's pretty fucking hot," he said as he shoved his hands into his khaki pants. Buffy looked at him and gave him the once over, taking in the black button up shirt and pressed khaki pants. She hadn't told him about the dead body yet and knew he was just letting her mull it over without pressing her for details.

"It was a vampire," she suddenly said out of the blue and nearly smirked when he had absolutely no reaction. It was nice to have someone who didn't think she was completely insane for saying something like that. "That librarian says he's my watcher, but I told him I was done slaying and he could just pack his stuff up and go back to England." She had felt rude about that but she wasn't ready to replace Merrick just yet.

"Yeah, I figured," he said with a slight nod of his head. "This place feels weird, you know? The hair on my arms hasn't stopped standing on end since we moved here," Harry admitted while scratching the back of his head. "That and all the damn graveyards," he said gesturing to the left and right side of the roads where two massive cemeteries stretched out of sight. "I think it's safe to say we moved to vampire central."

"You'd be right kid," a menacing voice growled from nearby and both kids turned to look at a guy dressed in seventies disco clothes. The menacing snarl on his face turned into a frown as the two began to laugh wildly and point at him. "What? What the fuck are you two laughing at?"

"The Bee Gees called, they want their look back," Buffy said between laughs as she reached into her purse and pulled out her stake. Disco Vamp snarled before lunging at them only to have a heart to heart with the pointy end of Buffy's weapon. With wide eyes he turned to dust and ash and fell to the ground. "Damn it, he ruined my new outfit," Buffy exclaimed and tried to dust off her low cut white tank top and black miniskirt. She even stomped her leather high heel boots to get the dust off of them.

"Thus is the life of a Slayer," Harry said. "Don't you have a lint brush or something," he said gesturing to Buffy's purse. The dark blond gave him a megawatt smile as she pulled said white brush from her purse and began to go over her clothes. "I swear, vampires have no sense of common courtesy they'll just jump into any conversation if they think they can get a scare from."

"There now, all clean," Buffy said happily as she shoved her stake and lint brush away again. "Now let's go, I'm supposed to meet Willow at the Bronze for some studying and I know Cordelia is going to be there," she said with a smirk toward her brother. "I don't know how much you'll get along with her though, she's a bully."

"She's a bully," he muttered quietly. Harry hated bullies though he couldn't often think of why. It was as though the idea simply eluded him like most thoughts did. Sometimes when he would see someone get bullied he could picture a pig in a blond wig wearing clothes and walking up right… strange things like that. "I fucking hate bullies."

"I know you do," she said as she put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "But you can always ask out Willow, sure she might not be as irresistible as Cordelia is now, but I got a feeling, in a few years, she'll be hot." She balked as Harry gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not a lesbian," she growled before stomping away, leaving Harry to catch up.

Harry shook his head, it was so easy to rile up his sister. He kept walking along the sidewalk feeling the need to give his super human sister a bit of room to breathe before she killed him. The sound of a twig snapping though caused him to halt in his tracks and turn around slowly. There behind him was a blond haired girl dressed in a white and blue catholic school girl outfit, just smiling at him pleasantly.

"I'm not buying it," he said keeping his hands in his pocket as he looked at her. Her smile dropped a bit as she stared at him in confusion. "Oh come on, what real school girl wouldn't rush home to dress in something more slutty? No, no, you're just trying to use men's fantasies against them. Judging by the disco freak that just attacked us, you must be a vampire."

"Well aren't you the clever one," the blond said as she began to walk towards him. "So clever, so handsome, so smart… so young," she practically whispered the last part and Harry realized he hadn't moved a muscle but she was holding his shoulders with her mouth next to his ear. He hadn't even seen her move. And her leg was wrapped around his waist and he was pretty sure she could feel his boner. "You're going to die but you're so excited," she whispered to him and licked is ear.

Suddenly she reared back screaming as the sound of steam filled Harry's ears. Looking at her he saw her waving her hand in front of her face while holding her tongue out. "Sorry, should have warned you," he said with unbelievable glee. "No vampire has ever been able to touch my skin directly or they get horribly, horribly burned. I have no idea why but it works better than rubbing my body with garlic that's for damn sure."

The girl snarled at him before turning and racing back into the night leaving him alone on the sidewalk. "I should start carrying a stake or something," he mused as he turned back around to keep walking toward the Bronze. He didn't like carrying sticks of wood though he kept twirling them in his fingers for some reason like he was going to shoot spells from them. "Wands… what a joke," he chuckled just as a bright neon blue sign loomed up in his vision stating 'The Bronze'.

Up ahead he could see his sister walking through the door and casually moved to follow her in when a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. Spinning around he came face to face with a hook nosed man with long greasy hair and yellowish skin pulled tight over his skull glaring at him. "Damn it, not another one of you assholes," the fifteen year old grumbled as he stepped back to look the man over. He was wearing what looked like a black dress and glaring ominously at him. "A cross-dresser? Well my night has just gone to pot hasn't it?"

"It's a robe, you ignorant little shit," the man growled leaning closer to Harry and seemingly looking him over. "Is your name Harry James Potter of Surrey England," he demanded pulling a wand out of his pocket and training on him. When Harry stared at the wand in confusion the man snarled, "I asked you whether or not you were Harry James Potter of Surrey."

"No, I'm not," the teen said shoving the man away from him so hard he crashed a nearby dumpster. "The name is Summers, I'm from L.A.," the fifteen year old boy said as he stood over the dazed looking man. "I've never been to England, so why not take your creepy, dress wearing ass back to wherever it is you came from?"

"The scar…" Snape said trying to get to his feet and wincing as his back twitched in pain from the shove. "Like lightning… it should be above your right eye," he said motioning toward Harry's bangs. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes and lifted his bangs showing his smooth and scar free head. "But Dumbledore was certain… I must report to him that his latest spell was a dud. I suppose there is nothing for it but to erase your memories… OBLIV."

"Wait," Harry said holding up his hands. "Whoa, slow down there magic guy. I know all about you wand wavers," he said pointing to the stick in the man's hand. "I can do magic, just not like that, I got a whole book on your culture. I admit I'm not that far into it yet, just got it today, but I do have my very own teacher from High School to teach me spells. So you can just tuck your wand back in your robe and go find that Dumb-as-a-door guy and tell him to try looking for your Potter boy again."

"Dumbledore," Snape corrected him only to see the boy shrug his shoulders in indifference. "Very well, I'll report my failure to the Headmaster. For your sake I hope you aren't lying," the man said with an evil sneer before vanishing with a crack that reverberated off the walls.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," a voice said from behind Harry making him whirl around. Two girls stood at the end of the little alleyway Harry had been dragged into by the strange robe wearing man. One was tall with her hair done up in a ponytail and her curves very well outlined in a streamline dress. The blond had her hair down and wore a pink blouse and skirt and looked just as curvy as the first girl. This was just what he needed. Cordelia and Harmony had seen the wizard.

"So, Harry," Cordelia said beckoning him out of the alley to stand in front of her and her pet for no better term. "Welcome to Sunnydale, but I see you've already noticed all the weird stuff that happens here," the Queen C said with a look at Harmony. "Bad things happen to people who claim to have seen things like what just happened. They vanish, so every teenager knows to keep their mouth shut and pretend nothing happened. So just now, we caught you taking a piss in an alleyway if anyone were to ask."

"Thank God, I thought this town was just full of morons," Harry said shaking his head. "Buffy said you two might so up, it's one of the reasons I decided to come along to a place named after third place." He smiled when the two older girls smirked back at him. "What, do I win a prize or something for saying that?"

"You could say that," Harmony said as she walked up to him and took one of his arms and put it around her waist. "We have a system, you start with the Cordettes and work your way up to Cordy," she said motioning to the brown haired girl who stood as regal and beautiful as a goddess. "Don't worry though, it shouldn't be for long, she seems genuinely interested in you, which is weird since you're a freshman. So this is how our group works. Cordy sends us to pick up a guy and 'test drive' them for a few weeks, if they're decent we tell her and she 'steals' them from us."

"That is quite the system," Harry said looking at Harmony's smiling face. "But say when it's all over and it's time me for to move up, and I'm not quite finished with the tester… do I get to keep any benefits from being Queen C's man?" He licked his lips and noticing a blush cross Harmony's face.

"That depends really," Cordelia said as she stepped up to the two and grabbed Harry's other arm and put it around her waist. "Do you think your man enough to satisfy two of us at once? Normally I just have Harmony there do all my work for me. She loves to lap at my pussy like a dog drinking water, but she needs someone as well. I've tried to get Willow to show some back bone so we can invite her into the group, but nothing so far."

"That is a trick question," Harry said with a smirk of his own as he began to walk toward the club with both girls. "If I say yes, I'm an egotistical pig who thinks he's God's gift to women. If I say no, than I come off as some flaccid loser who is intimidated by two lovely girls. So I'll just say I'd do my best to make absolutely sure you both at least hit the big O before me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, buster," Harmony said as she and Cordelia crisscrossed their arms over Harry's back to hold his waist as well. "Fucking is a long way off, first date all you get, maybe, is some kissing. So don't go thinking we're just a bunch of hoes or anything," she said nodding her head to the beat of the music coming from the club that they could now hear.

"Yeah, you'll be lucky to even get to touch our breasts before at least a week's worth of dates," Cordelia said with a nod. "Now swear to us you won't tell anyone what we told you. Swear it," she said turning to look at the younger boy who nodded his head like crazy and swore not to tell. "Good, maybe tomorrow we'll go by your house before school and get you ready to be seen with us. By the way, nice job on the clothes, most guys can't even dress themselves."

"Actually my mo… yes, I'm very good at dressing myself," Harry said quickly cutting himself off. No need for them to know he has almost zero fashion sense of his very own. If he had left it to himself he would have worn a plaid shirt and blue jeans. Luckily his mom and Buffy had apparently come to his rescue, which he was quiet happy about now.

As they entered the club he could see it was at least brightly lit though some laser lights still flashed as loud music burst out of speakers surrounding a stage and dance floor. Tables and booths lined the walls and a few billiard tables stood haphazardly near a bar. A quick check to make sure that vampire girl hadn't stolen his money later and they each had a drink and sat around a large round table that several of the other Cordettes had held for them.

Buffy's hazel eyes watched them with irritation, a new crucifix hanging around her neck as her eyes once again landed on Harmony. She had just finished giving Willow the 'seize the moment' speech that her mother had once given her and now the sight of that blond… bimbo with her arms around her brother was pissing her off. She didn't even think about the dark stranger that had given her the necklace after she and Harry had parted ways earlier in the night.

"Excuse me Willow," Buffy suddenly said as she got to her feet. "But that whole, seize the moment thing is about to happen," she said with determination. Leaving the wide eyed red head behind the petite blond practically marched to the table where the popular girls and her brother was sitting and came to a stop behind and between Harry and Harmony. "Excuse me, Harry, do you mind if I…?"

Harry nearly jumped before looking back over his shoulder and spotting his sister. "Oh not at all," he said with a smirk and scooted his chair closer to Cordelia as Buffy grabbed another chair and put herself firmly between her brother and the blond girl. Everyone was staring at her in confusion as she just seemed happy to put some distance between the two people. "Um, Buffy… Did you want to talk about something?"

"What," the blond asked looking at her brother in shock as though just realizing he was there. Blushing she cleared her throat. "I was just wondering what a bunch of sophomore girls were going to do with my freshman brother," she said and gave him a big fake smile. Harry raised his eyebrow and was about to say something when he and Buffy both noticed a certain red head leaving the club. "Damn it, I got to go, I'll see you at home," she said kissing Harry on the cheek before grabbing her purse and running after Willow and her new 'friend'.

"Well she's weird," Cordelia said giving Harry a knowing look. He bit his lip, just how much about the weird stuff going on in this town did she know anyway. He knew she wasn't stupid, she couldn't be to practically own the entire school already but he certainly hadn't expected this. "Come on, let's dance," she said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. He gave a worried look at the door Buffy had just raced out of before shaking his head. She would be fine, she had defeated Lothos after all.

Soon all thoughts of his sister were drilled out of his head as he held onto the brunette girls hips as she swayed in front of him, her ass gliding against his stiffening member. He quite liked this dance, he decided as he watched Cordelia bend over in front of him and look back over her shoulder and into his eyes. Smirking he reared back his hand and watched her eyes go wide before he slapped her on her firm tight bottom and watched her jump slightly.

She whirled around and Harry thought he was about to get a tongue lashing from the Queen C when she suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. Their lips brushed against each others for a long moment before he felt her tongue on his lower lip begging for entrance. Wrapping an arm around her waist and placing his other hand on the back of her head he began to wrestle her tongue for dominance even as they backed up off the dance floor.

As Harry felt his back slam into the wall he broke the kiss to gasp for air and looked at the girl in his arms in stunned disbelief. That was his first kiss and… wow that blew the pants off of anything he had experienced before. The thought of an oriental girl crying under the mistletoe made him think he was crazy. Why think about something like that when the beautiful Miss Chase was practically begging for more. "Holy crap where did that come from" he asked as he struggled to refill his lungs.

"No one has ever spanked me before," Cordelia said running her finger over his jaw and making his skin tingle. "My mom and dad… well they never really have time, and the hired help wouldn't dare strike me like that," she whispered as her yes gazed at him with barely contained lust. "I've thought about what it would be like to be spanked, and I thought it would hurt but that… that was just the most incredible thing I've ever felt."

"Well your ass was the same for me," he said with a smirk as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist. "What say we get out of here and I'll walk you home? We can even get to know each other on the way, and maybe get something to eat." He was trying but he didn't really know what he was doing in this situation. He had 'dated' when he was ten but that didn't really count when both their mothers had been there as well.

"That sounds nice," Cordelia said before the Queen of Sunnydale High grabbed his hand in hers and led him back to the table. Grabbing her purse and drink she smiled at Harmony who gave her the tiniest wink. "We're leaving, this place is dull," she told the others as Harry grabbed his own drink and the two started to walk out into the night. "Well, you graduated from Cordette material pretty fast."

"It's all about the City of Angels," he said with a smirk as he put his arm around her waist once again. "So, why not tell me a little about yourself? What secrets does the Queen C feel she can divulge to the lowly pauper from faraway lands," he asked with a smirk as she playfully batted at his shoulder.

"Let me see, my name's Cordelia Chase, I'm the most popular girl in school," she said running through the obvious stuff quickly. "My dad owns a few of the buildings in town but mostly works in Los Angeles though he refuses to take me with him. My mom is sick, has been for years, she gets fatigued easily… but I never have to want for anything. All I have to do is say the word and it's instantly mine."

"Ah, spoiled little girl who gets everything she wants," Harry said nodding his head with a smirk on his face. "Buffy was like that back in the big city. It was clothes this, boys that something about Luke Perry there for a while when she was ten… But, you don't want to hear about her," he said with a smile. "My name is Harry James Summers, Harry for my father Hank and James for Joyce my mother. At least that's how they explained it. I have an older sister Buffy and I detest bullies of any kind. And I'm practicing to be a warlock or something… I don't know, I can do magic sometimes."

"You also have some major strength in those arms," Cordelia said feeling Harry's upper arm with her free hand. "You shoved that guy a good five feet through the air when Harmony and I spotted you. Maybe you're some sort of super hero, sent here too little Sunnydale to deal with all the barbeque fork killers who drain the blood from their victims."

"That would be Buffy actually," Harry said with a little smile. "One girl in the entire world chosen to take out the nasty barbeque fork killers," he smiled, liking this Cordelia much more than the bully Buffy had said she was. "I just tag along from time to time to make snappy comebacks while she's busy kicking ass. I did fry one with lightning once from my hands… but I can't figure out how I did it. Now I just rely on the fact that they can't touch my skin or they'll burn for some reason."

"So, big bad mister L.A. is bait is he," she giggled and led him through the streets to bigger and bigger houses. Finally she stopped outside a large iron gate that stood nearly ten feet tall. "Most people don't realize this neighborhood even exists," she admitted with a smile. "Have a safe trip back to your house and Harmony and I will be there in the morning to help you get dressed." Leaning up she kissed the corner of his lips before disappearing through the gate and began to walk up the driveway to her large house.

With a dazed smile on his face Harry turned around and began to whistle on the long walk home, oblivious to the many dangers surrounding him before he felt someone crash into him. Slamming into the high brick wall surrounding Cordelia's house he looked up and up and up into the face of a massive male vampire who's amber eyes glared down at him with hunger. "The Master wishes to see you," he growled before slamming his fist into the side of Harry's face and knocking the boy unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry this chapter took so long. It went through several rewrites before I was happy with it. Some of you will probably complain I'm rushing Harry/Cordelia, and I am, because Buffy season 1 only had 12 episodes, so everything about it was rushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Sorry this one was a little late. Not very good with fight scenes as of just yet.

* * *

><p>Harry violently shook his head as he began to come around. His head was splitting and he was sure his jaw was going to be swollen in the morning. He blinked as he looked around where he was. A ring of vampires had him and some bat faced creep completely surrounded. A small stream was nearby and a large wooden cross rose out of the dirt behind the black leather clad vampire.<p>

"Ah, my first meal awakens," the bat faced freak said with a slight hiss from his deformed features. Harry's green eyes blazed as another hissing voice filled his head. 'Welcome, friends, to my rebirthing party'. The voice was enough to light a blaze inside the boy's mind as he scrambled to his feet. "And he shows no fear, my, my, my, what an interesting boy you've brought to me, Largos," the Master said gesturing to the massive vampire that had knocked the boy out.

"Get your ugly ass face out of mine or you'll lose something you value," Harry said with a growl as he looked around himself for a weapon. This guy felt like power, it oozed off of him in waves and made Harry nervous. He could feel the dark power beneath Sunnydale feeding this guy and that worried him. He hadn't even had a single study in magic yet and already he was surrounded by vampires and one incredibly powerful one.

"You talk too much," the Master said reaching out and grasping Harry's throat and lifting him off the ground. The boy choked and sputtered for breath as the guy's thumb began to tilt his head to the side. "Just… powerful blood you have. I think I could drain you and just walk out of this nightmare pit I've been stuck in. Do you want to find out?"

"How about…" Harry gasped out, "you go fuck yourself and die." His feet shot out in front of him and slammed into the Master's chest sending the stunned vampire reeling backwards. Harry dropped and landed on his feet with a smirk. "I'm not about to go down that damn easy," he said with a smirk of his own before standing to his feet. "Come on, Mr. Big and Bad, you want to go, right now, you and me to the death. You win and you get my blood, I win… and I get your little army to play with."

"You dare to challenge me," the bat-faced creatures hissed as it regained his footing. "You dare to strike a challenge for me as the Demon Lord of Sunnydale? I should render you to pieces where you stand," the vampire hissed. "But so be it, it will feel good to stretch my muscles again with a decent fight. I hope you're prepared for death because I will not grant your corpse immortality."

"Fuck immortality old man," Harry said with a grin. He loved fighting, it was in his blood. With a primal roar he jumped forward swinging his fist at the monster's face. The Master blocked and went moved to slam his open palm into Harry's chest only for the boy to side step it. The raven haired teen grinned as he wrapped an arm around the Master's outstretched arm and slammed his knee into the old vampire's stomach.

The grin faded as the leather clad monster swung its arm and sent Harry flying into one of the walls. He began to chuckle as he got back to his feet his green eyes ignited with passion. He hadn't enjoyed a good brawl since Lothos died and now here he was in the thick of it again. Running forward he slipped to the side of the Master's attempt to grab him and let the creature's arm slip over his shoulder before grabbing it in a headlock. Using his forward moment he sent them both crashing to the ground, the bat faced monster's head slamming into the rocks and bouncing off a few times.

"That's it," Harry asked as he hopped back to his feet. "That guy called you the Master when he knocked me out, course he had to blindside me to do it. I was expecting a bit more," the green eyed boy teased. Suddenly the vampire shot straight back to his feet and back handed him through the air and into the cross that broke off from the ground as he slammed into it.

"Like I said, you talk too much." Straightening his clothes he turned to his horde of followers and spread his arms wide. "Now do you see what I have been telling you? These humans are pathetic and weak and deserve to burn under the power of the Old Ones. There we will be the divine and be worshiped," he said and didn't pay much attention as several of his minions rolled their eyes at his speech.

"Hey, Adolf," the teen's voice sounded from behind the ancient one who turned to see what his foolish opponent wanted now. The vampires watched in stunned horror as the Master turned right into the jagged broken edge of the cross and letting it impale his heart. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk to fucking much," the teen said with a smirk as the creatures skin turned to ash with a weird roaring sound and fell to the ground in a heap leaving only the bones behind.

"You… you killed him," the blond vampire from earlier that night said in shock as Harry tossed the cross away from himself and let the Master's bones crumble into a heap. "I thought… only the slayer…" she said looking at the other vampires who were just as amazed as she was. Her blue eyes turned back to watch as Harry picked up her sire's skull and ripped the fangs out of his mouth. She even gave a little wail as he dropped the skull to the ground and ground it to powder beneath his heel.

"Welcome to my reign," the boy said simply as he looked around. "Hey, don't I know you," he asked pointing to a vampire in an orange shirt and blue stripe. "Yeah, you're Jesse from school. Sucks you died," he said shaking his head.

"That's alright," the dark haired vampire said with a shrug. "I feel better now, like I see everything clearly for the first time," he said gazing around in wonder. "I can hear the worms moving in the Earth, I can feel something beneath the city streets begging for release. It's really cool man. Do you want to feel it?"

"I already can," the new leader said with a shrug and dropped onto the patch of dirt where the cross used to stand. "Now, we're going to go over some ground rules. Failure to comply with these rules means your death, understood," he asked and watched as the others nodded. He could feel them, like they were all linked together. He idly wondered if it had anything to do with being the 'Demon Lord' of Sunnydale.

"Good, rule number one, no more killing your victims," he said holding up one finger. At the moans he glared at his new subjects in distaste. "Think about it you morons, if you don't kill them then they get better and you have more blood running around. I'm surprised none of you dead-heads thought of it before," he said shaking his head. "Rule number two, you are to keep other demons from killing humans."

"Why should we do that," the vampire Largos asked stepping out of the crowd to impose his size on the smaller teenage boy. "Why should we do a single damn thing you say? Just because you offed the Master doesn't make you our…"

"Shut up," Harry said and smiled as the demon's mouth clamped shut through no means of his own. "See, I do control you. I own you as the Demon Lord and you will do exactly as I say or… Well, hell, you knocked me the fuck out earlier. Go stake your own damn self on that cross," he said and turned his back on the nearly seven foot tall monster as it struggled against the command but still walked robotically toward the broken cross.

The others stared at each other in horror as the big guy screamed as the wooden beams burned into his hands before he slammed it into his chest and turned to dust. "You see, I'm your terrifying new leader and you'll do as I say or end up like Mr. Big Pile of Dust over there." Harry was almost giddy with the power rushing to his head. "What was your group called anyway?"

"The Order of Aurelius," the blond, who Harry now heard the name Darla I his head, had attacked him earlier answered almost immediately. "We… were a religious sect," she nearly spit the words out with pure venom, "meant to bring the Old Ones back to power and open the Hellmouth beneath the city. However we believe that there is a new slayer over head that must be killed first."

"Oh the irony," Harry said with a chuckle. "That Slayer is my sister, you'll obey her as you obey me, got it?" His voice rebounded off the walls as they all nodded, unable to do anything else. "Great," he said happily before walking toward the second pile of dust and grabbing a hold of the worn and brittle cross and breaking off a few long jagged pieces before tossing them to the girls in the room. "You are now Harry's Beautiful Killers so kill anyone in here who doesn't have breasts and a vagina," he said casually before sitting back and relaxing. "Men, do not fight back," he said with a happy grin on his face as all the guy's eyes opened wide in horror.

* * *

><p>Harry whistled happily as he walked through front door of 1630, incredibly happy that his new role in Sunnydale didn't impede him from entering his own home. The lights were off inside the house and he assumed everyone had gone to sleep a while ago. Looking at the clock he saw it was only eleven thirty so he still had thirty minutes before curfew. Oh how good it was to be in high school.<p>

Walking up the stairs he threw open his bedroom door and clicked the light on, only to nearly fall backwards at the sight of his sister sitting on his bed. "Good God Buffy, just give me a damn heart attack why don't you," he said grasping his chest in mockery. He frowned as he noticed how down she looked and quickly crossed the space to his bed and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

"It's… there is something here that I have to fight," she said and leaned into her brother's shoulder as he put his arm around her. "I thought I was done with all of this but now Willow saw me stake a vampire, and this other one named Luke nearly killed me. I think Xander knows as well, and I couldn't find Jesse…" she sniffled and Harry felt at least a bit better knowing he could help her out a bit.

"Buffy, I know what happened to Jesse, he's a big pile of dust, so is Luke," he said as he stroked her hair. "I've… sort of need to tell you something," he said and watched as she leaned away from him to wipe her eyes. "You see it all sort of started when I was walking Cordelia home from the Bronze…" And so he told her all about his night and his new role as Demon Lord of Sunnydale and what he had the vampire girls do to the boys and his new orders for them. "… so you see, I'm helping you take care of everything. You aren't alone."

"Let me get this straight," Buffy said with a glare as she got to her feet and put her hands on her hips. The boy gulped knowing that his sister was not at all happy with him. "You have a harem of vampire girls working under you fighting MY fight and you gave me power over them. There is something called the Hellmouth under us and you killed the Sunnydale equivalent of Lothos? Did I miss anything," she demanded.

"No I think you pretty much got it…"

SLAP. Harry felt his head spin from the saw stars in front of his eyes from the blow. "Harry Summers I can't believe you would do something so stupid as to challenge a Master Vampire for control of a swirling vortex of evil. Then you have a bunch of vamp-hoes out there trying to keep the piece and not kill their victims. I don't know if I should beat you black and blue or hug you to death."

"Well you could start with a thank you," Harry said as he climbed to his feet. "It's thanks to me that the vampire population of Sunnydale is under our control already. It's thanks to me that you or one of your friends you let our secret slip too doesn't have to dust one of their best friends. I think I did a damn good nights work so don't get all uppity with me sister or I'll…"

He didn't get to finish though as he saw something smoldering in Buffy's eyes that he hadn't seen before. Walking toward her reached out toward her only for her smack his hand away and nearly growl at him. "Stay away from me… I can't… I can't see you right now," she said before turning and fleeing from the room, leaving Harry alone surrounded by his posters. Shrugging in confusion he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Master's fangs and set them on his nightstand a trophy he could really feel impressed with.

* * *

><p>Green eyes fluttered open to the sound of giggling. Somewhat annoyed he cracked open one eye to see Cordelia and Harmony leaning over his bed… where he had kicked off his sheets leaving him only in his boxers. He smirked as he put his hands behind his back and looked up into their giggling faces. "There is plenty of room for you ladies, if you want to join me for a morning quickie."<p>

"Oh no mister," Joyce's voice sounded from the hallway just beyond his line of sight. "I won't be having any of that in this house until you are at least twenty seven," she said before he heard her start heading down the stairs. "Those nice girls are here to help you get ready so I suggest you get out of bed and get started. School's only a few hours away."

"Hours," Harry muttered even as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking out his window he could still the see the darkness of predawn and shuddered. "You two didn't have to come over this early," he said before he felt weight drop on either side of himself. Blinking he looked to the left where Cordelia planted a deep smoothing kiss onto his lips that had him wide awake in moments. Owlishly he turned to the right after the kiss and was met with another set of lips on his.

"This is how I want to be woken up from now on," he said in a daze as the two girls laughed. Looking down he blushed as he saw the tent between his legs and hurriedly got up. "I'll be right back," he said with a moan and rushed to the bathroom. As he came back out he saw the girls going through his closet and dresser drawers. "You won't find any pictures of me naked in there, you know."

"Silence you," Cordelia said pointing her finger at him and holding up a pair of black slacks and giving them the once over. "I think these will do well," she said and tossed them onto his bed. "Oh Harmony, where did you find that," she asked and rushed to the girl who was holding up a shirt with the picture of Christopher Walken on the front holding up a wad of cash on the words 'King of New York' written across the back.

"It was here in his drawer," the blond said with the sound of 'duh' in her voice. They added it to the slacks on the bed before they rummaged through his closet again looking for a shirt. "Too reggae," Harmony said holding up a button up shirt with Bob Marley on the back. "Oh what about this," she said holding up a white button up shirt. "This would offset the black slacks and frame the picture on his shirt if he left it unbuttoned."

"That will do nicely, Harm," Cordelia said patting the girl on the head like a dog as she put the shirt on the bed with the rest of his clothes. "Well hurry up and get dressed," she said looking at Harry as though he was a snail. Shaking his head Harry started to pull on his slacks before looking up. Cordelia had led Harmony into the nook behind his door where no one from the hall could see them and started to give the shorter girl peppered kisses on the lips as she tweaked the blond's nipples.

"Getting dressed," Harry said hurriedly as he pulled on his clothes and grabbed his belt and wallet before slipping on his socks and lacing up his boots. Giving a quick glance down the hall he could hear his mother downstairs making breakfast and his sister starting to move about her room. Grinning wickedly he wrapped an arm around Cordy and Harm's waists and began to kiss them both deeply.

"That's enough," Cordelia suddenly said putting a halt to the festivities. "Any more and we'll never get out of here," she said with a smirk before grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him toward the bathroom. Inside she put him in front of the sink and began to look at his hair critically. "Has this thing ever seen a comb," she asked after about five minutes before grabbing a brush and trying to tame his hair.

After nearly ten minutes of her raking his head with a brush, Harmony finally decided to intervene. "What if we make it messier, like that how he wants to look or something," the blond asked with a shrug of her shoulders. And that was what the two girls went with. First though they pulled the button up shirt off his shoulders and brought in a chair. Forcing him to sit in it sideways they had him lay back over the side of the tub and run water through his hair before the brunette washed with shampoo and rinsed it and Harmony conditioned his hair and rinsed it.

As he sat back up both girls were astounded at the fact that his hair hadn't changed a bit. Even with the weight of so much water holding it down it still refused to bow to gravity. Grabbing some mousse and ran it through his hair, their nails just barely scraping his scalp and sending tingles all through his body. Then they fluffed his hair up and ran a comb through it before raking their fingers through it again. "Well, it will have to do," Harmony said noticing that even still it looked like they had barely touched his head at all. "You're hair is evil Harry, you now that?"

"I've heard," he said with a chuckle before pulling his shirt back on and heading downstairs after grabbing his backpack. Upstairs he could hear Buffy slam the bathroom door and shook his head. "I don't know what her problem is," he said with a frown as he, Cordelia, Harmony, and his mom sat at the table to begin eating. A few minutes later Buffy joined them, glaring daggers at Harry as though everything wrong with her morning was his fault before everyone trekked out to the Mercedes that Cordy was driving to go to school.

As they parked Buffy grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the car. "We'll see you two at lunch," she said to a shocked Cordelia and Harmony who frowned and followed the siblings into the school and to the library. "Giles," she called out and practically threw Harry onto the table in the middle of the room, "my brother has something he wants to tell you."

"You can't just throw me around like that," Harry said hopping off the table and glaring at his sister. "You're just pissed because I now control the Hellmouth and thus the demon population of Sunnydale. That makes the Slayer just about a waste and let's face it, Sis, you fight so hard to be normal again that you complete miss the fact that you LIKE being the slayer and me taking away your fun is just ..."

A steady crack filled the air and Harry went flying back into one of the bookcases, massive text books and tomes crashed down on his head as he laid their dazed. "This doesn't have anything to do with you being a Demon Lord, Harry," she said storming up the steps to the second layer. "This is about you and that blond bimbo, Harmony. I refuse to allow you to see her, I don't mind Cordelia so much but stay away from Harmony."

Harry growled before grabbing his sister and shoving her back over the railing where she slammed into the table and had the wind knocked out of her. "So you have no problem with me killing the Master, taking control of the Vampire Hordes of the Hellmouth so long I stay away with from some blond?" He leaped over the railing on the second floor and landed with his feet planted on either side of the slayer. "Why don't you just admit that you like her and maybe, just maybe, she'll be willing to give your pussy a little…"

He sailed higher than the though as her foot slammed into his back and sent him catapulting over her head and to the floor. "I am not a lesbian," she said forcefully as she rolled back to her feet and jumped at her brother, tackling him back to the ground as he began to get back to his feet. Slayer and Demon Lord rolled back and forth across the ground, Harry trying not to hurt his sister even while she pulled his hair. "Stay… away… from… Harmony," she demanded slamming his head into the ground with each word.

"Get off me, damn it," Harry said before he felt Buffy's weight lifted off of his body. Sitting up he looked around at Xander and Giles who were holding Buffy's arms and keeping her away from him while Willow, Harmony, and Cordelia stood nearby in shock. Climbing to his feet he straightened his shirt with as much dignity as he could with a busted lip. "I let her win."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Done with the Buffy vs Harry questions. But now we get to see just what is going on with Buffy... maybe if she'll fess up to it. XD


End file.
